<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observations by Valeris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577842">Observations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris/pseuds/Valeris'>Valeris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris/pseuds/Valeris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Officer Spock comments on life aboard the Enterprise and his service under Captain James T. Kirk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556633">Observations</a> by j.Anon.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my first try at recording something, but I've always wanted to be able to listen to this work.  It's a long one so I will be breaking it into the segments suggested by the author in the book version of this story. Which is... two novels long. I hope to update once a week. Let me know how the audio is! I'm still getting used to my new setup.</p><p>Download link bellow</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/hb83lr6r7jrqebk/Observation_introduction_0001-0004.mp3/file">http://www.mediafire.com/file/hb83lr6r7jrqebk/Observation_introduction_0001-0004.mp3/file</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>